Ed Edd N Eddy In The Great Pirate War
by ed edd n eddy IN MINECRAFT
Summary: After the powerful Matthew join Sticky beard's army the Ed's and Sticky beard fight in a war angst each other. okay this a crossover because of Sticky beard.
1. prolouge

**I don't own any of this Ed Edd N Eddy belong to Aka cartoon and cartoon network and Sticky bead and the other pirate's belong to cartoon network and Matthews my character .**

It was a bad day for the eds mostly because a new kid named Matthew moved into the Cul-de-sac and ever since the eds scam him. Matthew now hated them and the thing about Matthew was well he had magical powers that only a emerges when he's angry. The worst part was in pirate island the candy pirate sticky beard was making a army made up of pirates and started to make powerful vehicle's

like their improve pirate ships because by adding powerful engines to back it make's the ships fly up into the air and they also made a fleet of pirate ships and. For month's now the pirate's have been taken the candy everyone while avoiding the kids next door. Soon they took the candy from peach creek including the candy shop and took the Jawbreakers and not long after the attack Matthew join the pirate's and was now the most powerful pirate member. But of course since the attack on peach creek. The Ed's decided to do something about it by getting own their army which was easy considering what the pirate's did. The eds called them shelf the Ed alliance. But unlike the pirate's the eds only had a small group and they would always would have to make a step ahead of the pirate's.

The war started when the Ed's strikes a pirate out post that was full of candy. The pirate's troops where taken by surprise and the Rebels manage to destroy the out post Sticky beard was angry of this and intercepted the alliance ground force before they could leave. But lucky the alliance fighters came the fighters called the Ed-wings and manage to rescue the ground force and now Sticky beard is focused to destroy the alliance.

**okay their's the first chapter but don't expect fast update's I'm working on Ed Wars a New Hope if you liked it then like/reveiw.**


	2. Chapter 1

**I don't own any of this Ed Edd N Eddy belong to Aka cartoon and cartoon network and Sticky bead and the other pirate's belong to cartoon network and Matthews my character .**

It was a like any other day for a pirate escort ship it was flying over the Pacific ocean the ship has recently picked up it's delivery and now it was heading back to pirate island. Inside the bridge the captain watch as they where passing the clouds.

"captain were getting ready to jump into hyper speed " said a pirate solder

"very good once we go into hyper speed well be at pirate in no time" said the captain.

"sir we got three ship's approaching" said a second pirate solder

"what?" said the captain.

Then three Ed-wings came out of hyper speed and was heading straight for the escort ship inside the first one was Eddy.

"Alright boy's get into attack position where going to target the engines without those engine's they can't get away" said Eddy

"you heard Eddy let's go" said Gorge

"following your wing Gorge" said Ian.

Soon Gorge's Ed-wing went a head Eddy and fired and destroyed one engine and Eddy and Ian destroyed the main engine.

Inside the ship some crew member's went to the cannon room while others where trying to call reinforcements. Then the cannons started to fire but the Ed-wings where dodging them and Eddy fired at one of the cannons and the cannon explode sending a pirate soldier to fly back into other pirates.

"Alright boys lets destroy the bridge" said Eddy soon Eddy, Gorge, Ian flew towards the bridge and destroyed it and with the bridge down the pirate ship came crashing down into the ocean and sunk to the bottom of the sea.

"Alright boys mission complete lets return to base" said Eddy

then the Ed-wing's went into hyper speed. Later they come out of hyper speed and where over a flat grassland and the ships soon approach a mountain and then the main hanger open at the bottom of the mountain and the Ed-wings slowed down and enter the hanger and landed and the pilot's got out of their Ed-wings.

"see you in the mess all Eddy" said Gorge

"well do we got pizza today" said Eddy

"alright" said Ian

soon Eddy walked out of the hanger and walked down the hall and into the control room where many alliance members where checking scanners or listening for any pirate ships. Near one of the scanners was Edd.

"Hey Edd" said Eddy

"hi Eddy so did the mission go successful" asked Edd

"yes it did those stupid pirates never knew what hit them" said Eddy

"don't get over confident Eddy even though you destroyed the escort. I don't think their happy with us when we destroyed their outpost" said Edd

"Edd we need to make bigger strike's we can't just keep making small strike's on escort ships and a few pirate solders" said Eddy

"patience Eddy we can't just attack big strike's we only got this base and the Ed-wings and the Ed-bombers and the Ed cruiser's are still being constructed" said Edd

"fine if you need me I'll be in the mess hall getting pizza" said Eddy

"roger that" said Edd as he watched Eddy left the room.

Meanwhile on pirate island

Matthew was being impatience while waiting for the escort ship.

"what's taking that ship so long" said Matthew

then Sticky beard walked up to Matthew.

"ahoy Matthew I got some bad news" said Sticky beard

"what's the bad news" asked Matthew

"it seems like the pirate escort ship got attack by those Ed's" said Sticky beard

"what why those Ed's they will pay for this and their puny alliance" said Matthew

"yes and they will get destroyed" said Sticky beard

"but we need to find them" said Matthew

**okay their you go if you liked this story then like and review it.**


	3. Chapter 3

**I don't own any of this Ed Edd N Eddy belong to Aka cartoon and cartoon network and Sticky bead and the other pirate's belong to cartoon network and Matthews my character .**

weeks have past since Eddy and his two wing men destroyed the escort ship and now Edd was discussing the next attack in the battle plan room when suddenly Ed in a hologram came on and he was panicking.

"Edd, Edd I need desperate help my ship been attack and I've been captured and now I'm in a pirate ships cell help me please theirs no bathroom in this cell" said Ed then the hologram went out.

"Oh dear we must arrange a rescue mission for Ed if we don't rescue Ed they'll torture him and they will make him talk to giving the location of the base. Eddy I want you and your squadron to get into the Ed-Bombers and Ed-wings and intercept the pirate airship. So it can't make the jump hyper speed and destroy their defenses while the new Ed cruiser come's out of light speed behind them and a boarding party will land. In the main hanger and make their way to the prison room and rescue Ed and the boarding party they will come back and we will get out of there before their reinforcements arrive now lets go save our friend" said Edd.

"alright guys let's do this" said Eddy then Eddy and his squadron went out of the plan room and went into the hanger bay where Eddy and the squadron got into their fighters and flew out of the hanger and past the Ed cruiser which it was hovering while alliance gunship's ships where landing in the Ed cruiser hangers.

"alright Edd see you at the battle and maybe well have some pirates that are not destroyed" said Eddy

"remember Eddy don't destroy the pirate ship" said Edd

'yah, yah now squadron get ready to go into hyper speed" said Eddy

"where ready sir" said the squadron leader.

Then all the fighters jumped into hyper speed.

Soon the Ed wings came out of hyper speed and approach the pirate airship

"okay guys first things first we need to take out their comminute antenna on the ship" said Eddy

"I'm on it Eddy" said Ian

soon Ian flew past Eddy and fired a couple laser's at the antenna and it exploded.

"good work Ian" said Gorge

"no problem" said Ian.

Meanwhile in the pirate airship many pirate pilots where getting in their candy planes and the candy planes went out of the hangers and one manage to shoot down an Ed-wing.

"looks like we got to do some dogfighting all Ed-wings engage the planes and bombers do what you can to damage the pirate air ship" said Eddy

soon the Ed-wings and candy planes flew at each other and swarm around trying to shoot each other down while the bombers shot their bombs and manage to destroy the cannons that where trying to shoot them seeing that they where in trouble the captain order the crew go into hyper speed. But before the pirate air ship can go into hyper speed the Ed cruiser got out of light speed in front of them and the Ed cruiser fired a couple good shots at the ship.

"Eddy where here is everything cleared?" asked Edd

"yes we just destroyed all the candy planes" said Eddy

"good now I'm sending the boarding party" said Edd

"good now hurry up the pirates well soon realize that one of their ships are not on time" said Eddy

"well the boarding party on their way now" said Edd.

Soon the boarding party got in a alliance gunship and flew into a hanger and they shot down many pirates in their way and manage to get in the jail room where Ed was jumping up and down.

"Ed where here to rescue you" said the commander of the squad

"oh good I really have to go to the bathroom" said Ed

"okay lets go" said the commander

soon the squad and Ed manage to get back on the gunship and got back into the Ed cruiser and the Ed cruiser fired a couple more laser's and the pirate air ship blew up into pieces.

"okay Ed where on board the ship now go to the bathroom" said the commander.

"To late" said Ed

"eww" said the squad

then the Ed-wings and Ed-bombers and Ed cruiser jumped into hyper speed.

**There you go the next chapter of this story if you liked it then like and review it.**


End file.
